Quidditch for the Soul
by AvatarTwilightObsession
Summary: Ginny takes a night-time flight. Harry and Ginny one-shot. Update: Chapter 2 - Hermione misses Ron when he's not there. Ron and Hermione one shot. Enjoy :
1. Flying

**I've had this sitting in my file for a long time now, and I took it out and thought: hey, won't don't I put in on!**

**So i did.**

**This was inspired by a drawing by burdge-bug on deviant art. Go appreciate her!**

**DISCLAIMER - Just bending the characters to the twisted frame of my mind...JKR owns all.**

**:D

* * *

**

Ginny was glad it was warm as she stole out of her room, her broomstick clutched tightly in her hand, trying hard not to wake anyone.

Sliding out of the portrait hole and smiling at the Fat Lady – who winked back at her – she turned her back on Gryffindor tower and made her way down to the Quidditch pitch, ducking through secret passageways and doors to avoid the Carrows and Snape.

Once she was out in the warm evening air she sighed and jumped on her broom, closing her eyes as she flew through the air, letting the wind blow all the troubles from her mind. She soared around the Quidditch pitch once, before settling in the goalpost, her legs swinging in the open space all around her and her broom nestling in the crook of her arm.

Resting her head on the golden ring, she sighed again, and slowly let her mind drift away, to that pair of green eyes she knew so well. This was the only time she let herself think about him, high up here in the goalposts, in the place they both loved to be.

_Harry_.

She wondered where he was right now. Was he still with Ron and Hermione, or had he gone off alone, as he'd wanted to? Was he even alive?

A thousand questions; none she could actually answer.

So she stopped asking, and just sat there, swinging her legs again, perfectly balanced from many nights' practise, her eyes closed and pictures flashing through her mind. Harry by the lake, Harry by the fire...Harry in her room, kissing her like there was no tomorrow...she sighed. Was there any time she wouldn't be missing him?

Neither the height nor the wind was comforting tonight, and she was beginning to get cold, so she grabbed her broom and whispered her goodbye to the empty night air, "See you, Harry."

Then she flew off again, unaware of two pairs of eyes watching her from different windows.

The first – the old, wise grey eyes of Professor McGonagall, who was keeping an eye on her, as she did every night; making sure the last of the Weasleys was safe. As Ginny left, she closed her window, pulled her tartan dressing gown around her, then went back to bed.

The last – the sad, misty blue eyes of Luna Lovegood, seeing a cold and lonely girl, without her family or the guy she loved. She felt for her friend, and as Ginny disappeared, Luna closed the window and waved her hands in a strange way, chanting things in a different language before saying, finally, "Come back, Harry. Ginny needs you." Then she finished, tied her hair up, took out her earrings and settled down in bed, with an upside down copy of the Quibbler, wondering if, tonight, her incantations would work and Harry would finally come back.

Ginny herself flew in through her own window, left open by her roommates, and tumbled into bed, curling up in a ball and trying to get rid of the cold seeping into her bones, as it did every night. It would be gone by tomorrow, she knew, but for now she just tried to sleep, knowing every day that came she could be closer to seeing her brother, her best friend, and her once-boyfriend again.

Then, in complete Ginny fashion, she fell asleep – she hadn't cried yet. Not once. And she didn't intend to, because who wants to waste tears over such trivial things as boys?

But little did she know, that as she dreamed, one small tear slipped out from under her eyelid, and a boy, miles and miles away, in a wood somewhere, surrounded by incantations and spells, sat bolt upright, his green eyes snapping open and his heart beating fast, as he did every single night.

"Ginny."

* * *

**.....**

**Thoughts?**

**:D**


	2. Raining

**Companion piece to Quidditch for the soul, except it's about different people...**

**:D**

**DISCLAIMER - JKR owns all

* * *

**

Hermione was sitting, curled up into a ball on the wet ground, outside in the cold and the rain.

This was of her choosing; she didn't want to go inside.

She didn't want to sit inside the tent, and watch her best friend toss and turn in his sleep, his eyes moving feverishly under his lids, murmuring Ginny's name over and over and over again.

It was partly because she was generally in a bad mood with him, but also because watching that level of infatuation was just painful.

She wished someone would care about her like that. She wished someone would dream about her constantly; would mutter her name as if it were the only thing keeping him held to life.

God knew; she cared about someone like that.

It was all very un-Hermione-like. She prided herself on her independence; she didn't like feeling this way. It made her feel weak, and vulnerable. And she didn't like feeling weak and vulnerable.

Ron had been gone for a long time now.

She missed him desperately; she wished he hadn't left. Being without one of the two main parts of her: her best friend; the guy she had inadvertently fallen in love with.

She said inadvertently because he annoyed the crap out of her; he was headstrong, stubborn – sometimes incredibly selfish – generally pretty clueless about everything under the sun, hot-headed...sometimes she even wished she didn't know him, he irritated her so much.

But she always ended up regretting those thoughts, because, aside from all the bad stuff, Ron was the best person she knew. He was fiercely loyal, kind, intelligent when he wanted to be, caring, sensitive...all those things she'd never thought he'd be. Every now and again, he'd stepped up, to be a guy she could fall in love with.

And she had fallen.

She had fallen hard.

That was how she came to be sitting out here in the rain for him, waiting for him to return and hoping it wasn't a lost cause. She believed he would come back, because she knew he would just leave them. She knew he wouldn't just leave her.

She knew the real Ron wouldn't do that; her Ron, the caring, sensitive, kind, stupidly funny Ron who sometimes made her laugh – he was always incredibly proud when he did.

She could almost hear him in her ear, all those things he would say to her, without realising. "I bloody love you, Hermione," he'd said once, when she'd done something seemingly trivial to her – it was only correcting homework – yet he'd responded in a way that had made her heart leap. He'd reached out, pulling her to him with one long arm and hugging her shoulders; when he let her go she'd been flustered and red. Luckily Ginny had noticed, and distracted Ron and Harry so she could get her breath back.

Sometimes she wished she could love someone else; even Harry would be better for her, she knew. It was a ridiculous thought, to say the least, but, good as Ron was, there was always no question of the fact that he would hurt her. He'd already hurt her. Many times, he'd hurt her.

But he'd always stepped back up there again.

She sighed, resting her head on her hands, stiffening every now and again as she saw a flicker of movement through the trees, relaxing when it turned out to be nothing.

"Ginny...Ginny..."

_Ron...Ron..._

There was a redhead sitting in the rain, a hundred metres or so from the camp. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there. Sort of. It was hard to tell when they were invisible. There was only one thing he could do.

He flicked open what looked like a cigarette lighter, and said one word; the only word...it was his lifeline.

"Hermione."


End file.
